


Yes and No

by finefeatheredfriend



Series: Why Can't We Be Friends? (AKA Wholesome Shorts) [11]
Category: Far Cry (Video Games), Far Cry 5
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Mostly Wholesome, angry john seed, dads being dads, romance out of nowhere, sheriff dad, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-01
Updated: 2019-08-01
Packaged: 2020-07-28 09:10:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,789
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20061556
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finefeatheredfriend/pseuds/finefeatheredfriend
Summary: Jacob and the Deputy plan to recruit John at his lodge. Earl and Jacob clash. Jacob and the Deputy talk. Sheriff Dad does not approve.





	Yes and No

**Author's Note:**

> Alright, so I legitimately started writing this short with the intention of telling the story of them pissing John off and trying to recruit him, but I got…sidetracked. I wasn’t planning on having any serious romances, but this just happened.
> 
> I may delve into exactly what happened with Jess later (spoiler alert, she realizes she’s asexual, but not aromantic).
> 
> Anyway, these are still heading toward an actual goal, so hang in there if you’re waiting for an actual plot, it’s getting there.
> 
> I’ve never been a huge Deputy/Jacob fan, but Hel wants what she wants, so I wrote it.  
\---------------------------------------------

“ARE YOU FUCKING SERIOUS! I WILL KILL YOU, DEPUTY! WITH MY BARE HANDS!” The shrieking voice poured out of Rook’s radio and she made eye contact with Hurk, who giggled, his rocket launcher still perched on his broad shoulder. Sharkey was cackling as well, hands on his knees. “I WILL END YOU. I WILL BURY YOU BENEATH THAT SIGN AND THEN I WILL PISS ON YOUR GRAVE, YOU FUCKING ASSHOLE!!!” Rook waited for a long enough gap in John Seed’s screaming tirade that she could interrupt. Earl had taken his hat off and blew out a breath at the angry outburst. He didn’t like confrontation where it could be avoided.

“You seem a bit upset, John,” Rook broadcasted, “maybe we should meet. How about at your Lodge?”

“WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU I WILL– ” Rook switched the radio off and turned to Jacob, looking doubtful as well after a glance to the sheriff.

“I’m pretty sure you’re trying to get me murdered,” Rook muttered to the eldest Seed. He crossed his arms over his chest blandly.

“You didn’t tell him what time to meet you, pup,” Jacob pointed out, looking a little smug. Rook rolled her eyes. She switched the radio back on.

“ – AND AFTER I’M DONE WITH THAT I WILL PULL EACH ONE OF YOUR TEETH OUT! AND DON’T GET ME STARTED WITH WHAT I’M GOING TO TATTOO ON YOU! SEVEN SINS DON’T EVEN BEGIN TO COVER WHAT YOU’VE DONE, YOU BITCH!”

“Are you done?” Rook asked prettily, stepping over him on the radio. There was cold, simmering silence.

“_Where_ and _when_ would you like me to kill you, dep-yoo-tee?” John ground out softly, sounding more dangerous at a whisper than a shout. Rook met Jacob’s eyes and he shrugged, seeming unconcerned.

“Your lodge, tonight, say seven ‘o clock?”

“I can hardly wait,” John assured her.

The four of them turned to survey their work. John’s massive “YES” sign now read a resolute and equally large “NO.” It had taken them the better part of the morning, but it had certainly gotten John’s attention.

“John ain’t gonna like this,” Earl intoned, looking a little worried.

“No, sir,” Jacob agreed.

\--

They made their way back down the long hill, driving back to the county jail where Earl sent Rook to get some food with a quick pat on the back before turning a nasty look on Jacob. He still didn’t trust him. Jacob, to his credit, said nothing, but just stepped inside, staying quiet and keeping to himself as much as possible. Pratt was avoiding him like the plague, but that was to be expected. He casually made his way outside to where Rook was leaning against the wall drinking a Gatorade, feeling an odd tug in his chest. He pulled an apple out of his pocket and began peeling it with his knife, taking little bites directly from the blade. Curious, he surveyed the deputy where she stood, wiping sweat from her brow.

“Alright, pup?” Rook sneered.

“I’d be better if you’d stop calling me that.”

“Ah, yes, that’s right, you prefer Boshaw’s nickname, what was it, ‘Dep’?” Rook chuckled.

“Are you jealous of Sharky?” Jacob surveyed her for a moment, took a long breath, decided honesty was, in this situation, the best policy.

“I’m more jealous of your archer,” he admitted, glancing up at the jail’s wall where Jess was standing guard. Rook’s face fell.

“She’s not mine. Not anymore. Don’t think she ever was, really. It wouldn’t have worked out, regardless of…well, regardless.” Jacob found he couldn’t even pretend to be sorry for that.

“Hmm,” he rumbled, crossing his arms over his chest. It had been a long while since he’d been interested in anyone in the slightest. His work for his brother had occupied most of his time, was still occupying most of his time and his thoughts. If he was caught here, consorting with the enemy, he was a dead man. Joseph would not kill him. His followers, though? Well, Jacob had trained them, hadn’t he?

With a little nervous curl of his lip, Jacob stalked off abruptly, tossing the core of the apple over his shoulder. He found himself needing to urinate, so made his way to the large bathroom that was available for the guards when the jail was still operational. He sniffed in disdain when he encountered the crotchety old sheriff there taking a leak as well. It was clear that Earl didn’t like Jacob spending time with Rook one bit, was clear that he considered himself a stand-in father for her. It amused Jacob more than anything else, was more of a challenge than a threat. He stepped up to the long trough that served as a urinal and unzipped, standing right next to Earl who gave him a nasty look out of the corner of his eye.

“You have an aversion to giving a man some personal space, son?” Earl snarked as he pissed. Jacob shrugged.

“Well, I figured you and I have done enough waving our dicks around, we might as well measure them, get it over with,” he suggested, staring blankly at the wall in front of him as he urinated. He heard a disgusted scoff from the sheriff. “What’s the matter, old man?” he asked softly, the corner of his lip rising in a mocking smirk. “Afraid you won’t…measure up?”

The sheriff did not react, said nothing, just finished peeing and shook himself, but he turned his hips before zipping up his fly just enough to give Jacob an eyeful as he glanced down. Jacob’s eyes widened involuntarily and he just barely managed to keep his jaw from dropping. Christ. No wonder the man was so laid back.

Jacob washed his hands and stepped back out into the jail proper, slamming hard into a smaller figure who gave a little _whumph_ of air and stumbled. It was Rook…again.

“Following me, pup?” he growled. She rolled her eyes.

“Dream on.”

“I might,” he challenged, swallowing. She studied him for a moment, crossing her arms defensively over her chest and looking around them for observers.

“Come here,” she demanded, dragging him into a side room. “What is your deal? You brainwash people, you torture people, but then you do this banter shit with me like you’re a normal fucking human being instead of a walking bag of severe psychological issues. What do you want from me?” He gazed at her for a moment, considered the question, considered the feelings she had given him with her sarcastic, snarky responses to his radio broadcasts, considered the way she looked at him, like he was Goliath and she was David, but not even a little bit concerned she couldn’t take him down with a single blow. Christ, she was so sure of herself, so strong. Unbidden, hot anger burned in his chest and he clamped his teeth together so hard they squeaked with the strain.

“I don’t want a goddamn thing from you, pup,” he assured her in a hiss, turning away. She put a gentle hand on his arm and tugged him to look at her, frowning.

“I think maybe you need some help. All of you,” she told him quietly, reserved, searching his scarred face. Very gently, she reached a hand up toward his jaw or his shoulder, he wasn’t sure which, but he snatched it in midair, snarling.

“What are you doing?” Jacob demanded, on edge. Rook’s hand went limp in his grasp.

“I don’t know,” she admitted, looking at his lips. He could take a hint when one was staring him in the face. He released her hand and stepped back.

“Didn’t think you be interested in a…me.” She laughed.

“Never said I was.” He chuckled dryly.

“I’ve spent years learning how to read people,” he lectured, voice low. “We’re all just dumb animals, we use all the same cues, all the same desperate little ticks. You’re no different.” Rook tilted her chin up defiantly. “The way you tilt your chin up trying to convince me you aren’t scared of me, and that I’m wrong,” he purred. “The way you glance at my lips because you want to kiss me. The way you flush when I point it out. It’s all just responses to stimuli, pup. We’ve all got ‘em. Like the way I’m stepping toward you. The way I’m putting a hand on your waist…”

“Stop it,” she objected, tugging away from him.

“Am I wrong?” Jacob probed softly. “Faith told me what you are. That you’ve slept with women _and_ men. I know you want me, pup.” Rook turned back to him, face red.

“Stop it,” she said again, but her tone didn’t convey seriousness, instead was dripping with want. Stepping forward, Jacob knew that embracing her, that kissing her would be his death sentence. He’d fallen for her hard, had agreed to help her, but up until now he could have backed out, could still betray her, could take her prisoner…but if he kissed her now he was a dead man. He could never turn away from her if he let his lips press softly against hers, if he felt those tiny hands rest gently on his side and on his shoulder. His breath hitched as he looked at her desperately, like a dying man looking at the antidote to his poison.

Leaning over her with his massive bulk, Jacob again ran a hand down her side, pulled her closer, met her gaze steadily. She put a hand on his chest, but it wasn’t pushing him away, it was just resting there.

Jacob leaned down further, until their lips were mere millimeters apart. Rook stepped on tiptoes, completing the touch. With a little moan, Rook sank her fingers into his red hair, tugging him down. He shuddered, pulling her tight against him, deepening the kiss, running a hand into her more mahogany-toned red hair.

“Rook!” came a loud voice from the doorway and they leapt apart. Earl was standing, red-faced, at the door, looking furious. He spluttered for a moment, hands on his hips. “You’ve…you’ve got work to do. Preparation for the meeting tonight. Now, hop to it,” he demanded, jutting a thumb over his shoulder.

“Yes, sir,” Rook muttered breathlessly, face crimson.

Jacob met Earl’s eyes with annoyance as Rook darted past her boss and then into the hallway away from both of them. Earl stepped up to him, jaw ticking.

“If you hurt her, I will end you,” Earl informed Jacob calmly. There was no growl in his voice, no shake. He said it as casually as one might say ‘it’s a nice day outside’ or ‘the sky is blue.’ Jacob nodded.

“Yes, sir.”


End file.
